Iris
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: My first somewhat graphic fic. I know this song has been done to death, but i can't help myself. WM


"Hey, Big Girl!"

He's smiling at me again. I don't know why, but when ever he smiles at me, I get goose bumps. That cocky grin of his always gets me. Just flashing it makes me melt.

"What another drink?" he asks, waking me from another day dream. "It's on me." I smile and nod, trying to find a reason not to look into his eyes. "Yo, bartender! Another drink for my friend." He smiles at me again just as the lady behind the bar sets the glass down infront of me. When I don't pick it up, he slides it over to me. "Ya not thirsty anymore?" he asks, trying to get me to look at him.

"Oh, no, Mr. Priest!" I reply hurriedly. "I'm just thinking 'bout stuff." He chuckles, handing me the drink he paid for. Staring down at the glass, I can feel guilt turning in my stomach. "You didn't have to," I whisper more to myself then to the man at my side.

"Huh? Do what?" Once again, he makes me look at him. Cupping my head in his warm hand, he gently pulls my face to meet his. "Ya mean the drink? No problem," he says softly, making me blush. Something snaps in his eyes and he releases me. "I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I...I'm just sorry." A little startled, I set down my glass and smile at him.

"It's nothing," I say, trying to mask my confusion. He grins again, more guarded then before, and turns back to his quickly filling ash tray. I return to the counter where my drink is waiting and take a sip, letting the alcohol slide down my throat. It's strong, but I'm pretty decent in holding my liquor. Gulping the rest, the sensation of eyes on my back hits me.

He's staring at me.

"What?" I ask, turning to him. He blushes slightly and turns away. He WAS looking at me!

"Sorry," he mumbles, twirling a lit cigarette in his fingers. "It's nothing." He looks so embarrassed. It's cute. Looking down at his cigarette, my soft smile widens. Pulling it out of his hands, I thrust it into the half full ash tray. "M-Millie!" he gasps. "That was my last one!"

"You know smoking is bad for the baby!" I scold playfully. He snorts, crossing his arms. His actions only make me love him more. He's just so sweet and he doesn't know it. Before I know what I'm doing, I plant a soft kiss on his cheek. His body stiffens as I pull away. "Sorry," I whisper, blushing all over.

"Come with me."

My head snaps up. "What?" I ask, looking at him. He lightly grabs my arm.

"I said, 'come with me'," he repeats, dragging me out of my stool. As I pass his place, I can make out a mound of crumpled double dollars, just barely enough for our drinks. Before I can grab up some of the money and replace it with some of my own, he pulls me out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask just outside the door. He stops, his grip on my wrist loosening. He turns around with an expression I've never seen on his face. Before I can ask him what's wrong, he pins me to the saloon's wall.

"I love you," he whispers before kissing me deeply on the lips.

Oh my God.

When he pulls away, I can still taste him. It's a mixture of cigarettes, cheap alcohol, and the most intoxicating favor. My hand finds it's way to my lips, pressing on where he met them. Oh god.

"I'm sorry," he says, backing away. "It must be terrible kissing a smoker." He chuckles half heartedly, red incasing his dark face. "I'm sorry, Millie," he says again, moving closer, as if to try to help me in my confusion. This is my chance.

Before he can resist, I grab him by the shoulders and turn him around to where his back it to the building. I then push him into it and give him a kiss of my own. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see his look of confusion. It's not till I feel his arms finding there way around my body that I let go.

"Damn, Big Girl," he says, out of breath. I smile widely, running my hands around his neck. "I didn't know you had it in you." He grins at me while his hands wrap themselves around my waist. His arms tighten, pulling me closer. I press myself against him just as he opens his mouth to whisper in my ear.

"I really do love you."

While holding me to him, he kisses my lightly on the forehead and moves down my cheek. Soon he gets to my neck and stops, not knowing where else to go. Instead, his arms move upward replace themselves in a tight hug. As he nuzzles his head into my neck, I choke out the three words that have been clinging themselves to the back of my mind.

"I love you," I whisper into his ear. "I love you, too." Suddenly his grip tightens and pulls me even closer.

"Oh God, Millie," he mumbles into my neck. The vibrations of his voice into my skin is so calming. "I don't want to have to leave you." His hands move downward again, hugging my hips. Once again his lips work their way up my neck and back onto my own lips. It feels so good. I press into him again, meeting him tenfold.

But in the back of my mind I know he's hiding something from me.

"You're not real," he whispers into my ear. "You can't be."

"Why...why can't I be real?" I ask, catching my breath. Smiling, he presses his cheek onto mine and whispers again my ear.

"You're too perfect," he coos, nibbling on my ear. I giggle as I pull away, my hands pressed onto his chest. "What is it?" he asks, grabbing my arms lightly.

"It's late, I need to get back," I say, almost regretting it. He smiles softly, just enough for me to see in the moon's light.

"I understand. Meryl will worry," he mumbles, giving me another peck on the cheek. Pushing away, he heads down the street where his bike is parked. "Later Big Girl," he calls, waving at me. I wave back, still holding onto his sweet taste.

"Goodbye, Nicholas."

****

I turn the key in its lock until it clicks, letting me in. "Where have you been, Millie?" Meryl asks, not looking up from her type writer. I smile to myself, letting everything sink in.

"I just stopped by the bar for a couple drinks," I say as I unbutton my coat. "Me and Ni- I mean, Mr. Priest." I can picture her roll her eyes. She never really did like him too much. She just doesn't know him like I do.

"Did you have fun?" she asks blankly, wanting noise more then she wants an answer. I think for a moment, replaying everything in my mind. Him at the bar, the look on his face right before he pinned me, the look on his face when I pinned him, the feeling of him near me, the feeling of him against me, all of it.

"Yup! I had a great time."


End file.
